Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for facilitating purchases using peripheral devices.
Related Art
In today's internet commerce, many purchases are made online via the internet. For example, a user may use a mobile device to make purchases and facilitate payments. Many mobile devices are configured to be connected to peripheral devices, such as an audio headphone. When the mobile device is connected to the peripheral device, the user may have access to the peripheral device but not the mobile device itself. When the user wishes to make an online purchase using the mobile device, the user has to find and bring out the mobile device, which is inconvenient to the user. Therefore, there is a need for a system or method that allows the user to facilitate online purchase using the peripheral device, which is connected to the mobile device and is sometimes more accessible to the user than the mobile device.